Today paint rollers are being used more and more to apply paint to surfaces. Oftentimes, small paint rollers are dunked directly into the cylindrical paint container. To roll off excess paint, a paint distribution plate or paint grid is inserted into the paint container.
Briefly, a paint grid comprises a porous plate which is held in the container so that the user can roll the paint roller on the paint grid to remove excess paint from the roller. One of the problems is that paint containers, and particularly gallon containers, have different shapes which preclude the paint grids from being used with all containers, that is, plastic containers typically have an external ledge, while metal containers usually have an internal ledge, and since the paint grid must be held in the paint container, a paint grid which is usable with a container having an internal ledge is not generally usable with a container having an external ledge.
The present invention provides a universal paint grid which is usable with paint containers having either internal or external ledges.